Spring Day
by XGuestX
Summary: Sparklez and Ant watch a movie and Sparklez decides to confess his feelings. SparkAnt.


**Uh modern sparkant au or something they're like 18 or something. Ant has a crush on Grail(which Sparklez knows about), she's like 16 or something ages are fake anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Ant laughed quietly at his best friend's joke, noticing that when he wasn't so moody, the demigod could be quite funny. Sparklez's deep blue eyes lit up at the other teen's laughter. If there was one thing in Minecraftia that could consistently make CaptanSparklez happy, it was AntVenom. It didn't help that he had a huge crush on Ant either.

"Okay, but we should focus on the movie," Ant said with a smile still on his face. _The Princess Bride_ was his favorite movie after all.

Sparklez pouted, but he could never find it in him to argue with anything his friend said. And despite the fact that the two had seen the movie together countless times, it was a classic for a good reason. Sparklez turn back to TV screen which had so enthralled his friend. On it, Westley had just successfully bluffed his way to victory against Prince Humperdinck. It was a lull in the action-packed movie, and Sparklez hummed softly. He chanced his luck with resting his head on Ant's shoulder. Ant huffed in amusement but didn't say anything and instead patted Sparklez's fluffy black hair. Sparklez could feel his heart start beating faster with excitement, Ant usually wasn't too accepting of physical contact with Sparklez, or with anyone else for that matter. Maybe this was Sparklez's chance, he could finally try confessing to the man who had been unintentionally toying with his heart for weeks.

"You should really do a better job of combing this mess," Ant mumbled, as his fingers played gently with the demigod's hair.

"Would you like it better if I did?" Sparklez said, his tone light. Ant laughed and pulled his hand away. His laughter shook the shoulder Sparklez was resting on.

"Doesn't really matter much what I think, does it?" Ant's voice rang loudly in the quiet room.

"On the contrary, I think your opinion matters most of all," Sparklez sat up and as he turned to face his friend, he saw why the TV had quieted. It was one of the last scenes of the movies and Buttercup and Wesley were sharing a passionate kiss. Ant also looked at the screen and his cheeks blushed slightly at the sight. _Now's my chance,_ Sparklez thought.

"Ant," Sparklez said and suddenly he felt his mind run out of words. How could he share the feelings he felt for his best friend without seeming like a fool? Ant was staring at him now, waiting for what he was about to say. CaptainSparklez's eyes flicked nervously to the TV and suddenly he realized what he had to do.

Sparklez leaned forward and kissed his best friend. Ant's brown eyes widened in surprise but he didn't push away the other man. Sparklez's lips were rough and clumsy and his inexperience was obvious, but he made up for it with sincerity. He kissed AntVenom with shocking tenderness, as if unwilling the hurt the other, but his desire was lingering just below the surface, waiting for Ant to make the next move. Ant did.

He lifted it his hands and pressed slightly at Sparklez's chest. Ant was also unwilling to hurt his friend but the situation had just swirled out of his control. Sparklez took the hint and pulled away, ending the kiss he had been waiting for months for initiate. His face was flushed bright pink. Ant was sure he looked no better himself.

"Sparklez," Ant could feel his throat closing up, unwilling to speak the words Sparklez didn't want to hear. Ant tried again. "Sparklez," the demigod piercing blue eyes were fixed intently on Ant's face. _I can't do this._ "I...Sparklez..."

"I like you, AntVenom," Sparklez interrupted the teen's stuttering. "Obviously as more than just a friend." His heart was beating faster than it ever had in his life, but his words were clear and true. "Will you go out with me?" A few seconds passed before Ant responded, but to the two of them, it seemed like an eternity.

"I'm sorry Sparklez." At those words the demigod's face fell, his bright facade shattering instantly. "I…You know how I feel about Grail, and even if that wasn't an issue. I don't like boys. Not in the way I like girls. I'm sorry Sparklez, if I only knew…" Ant trailed off.

"I should go," Sparklez said, his voice cold. He stood and grabbed his shades before rushing out of the room.

"Sparklez, wait!" Ant called out, but by then CaptainSparklez was either too far away to respond or had just decided not to. Probably the latter. Ant moaned and put his face in his hands.

"Oh Notch, what have I done?"

* * *

 **who the hell writes sparkant in 2017? have i ever mentioned the fact that i hate myself bye**


End file.
